


who saved who

by llunarfae



Category: Luna Nera (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Strong Female Characters, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llunarfae/pseuds/llunarfae
Summary: This is a short fanfiction of how Leptis and Tebe met. We get some information about it in the show but never truly how they met. This is based on how I think it might've gone. It contains some angst and a lot of fluff since that's what they deserve after all the angst in the show. I hope you'll enjoy reading this!
Relationships: Leptis/Tebe (Luna Nera)
Kudos: 70





	1. Darkness of the night

"Tebe! What are you doing?" Janara whispers when she sees Tebe get off her horse. "We have to leave, the benandanti are looking everywhere!" She looked around scanning the area.

Tebe ignored Janara. She started making her way over to where she thought she had seen something out of the ordinary in a split second while riding past. Tebe kept checking for other people around her. She knew how dangerous this was, but she had to do it. It was dark, so dark that she could barely make out the tiles of the street. In the distance, Tebe could hear the screams of the benandanti thinking they caught another witch. It made her blood boil. After a few more steps Tebe could make out what or rather who she had seen. A woman was sitting curled up in a ball, hidden away. If you were not searching for something you would not even notice her. Tebe kneeled beside her.

"Hello?" She whispered trying to get a reaction. At first, the woman did not move and Tebe got scared that she was already too late but then the woman slowly lifted her head.

"Who are you?" Leptis said warily. She was scared that they were part of the benandanti, though they did not look like it. She had been stupid; they would find her eventually.

"I'm Tebe." Tebe let her eyes rest on the woman’s face. She looked weak but luckily still alive. "I'm here to help you. Is the benandanti looking for you?" Tebe knew this was a bold question but they did not have much time.

Leptis her eyes widened in shock, how could she have known? "I'm Leptis." she stopped herself there before deciding to speak up again "Yes they are." It did not matter if they brought her to the benandanti or if they left her here. She was going to die either way, maybe burning on the stakes would be the better option.

Tebe noticed how tense Leptis had gotten. "We're here to help you, not to hurt you." Tebe placed her hand on Leptis's knee. "Can you stand up?"

Leptis shrugged. She was in a lot of pain, having met the benandanti the night before and just barely escaping them. She knew she could not do that again. She tried to stand up and grimaced in pain.

Tebe quickly grabbed the woman so that she would not fall as hard again. It was clear she was too weak to stand up. Tebe put her arm around Leptis's waist and one of Leptis's arms around her neck for support. Slowly she got herself and Leptis off the ground and made her way over to her horse. Leptis slowly stumbled along not being able to be of much help. "Janara! Can you help?" They really had to get out of here. The yells of the benandanti were getting closer and closer by the minute. Together Janara and Tebe lifted Leptis on Tebe's horse. Tebe climbed up herself, positioning herself behind Leptis. She did not dare to let Leptis ride on the back as she feared that she was too weak to hold on. She put her arms around Leptis's waist and grabbed the reins. It was only then that she noticed the blood that was trickling down the side of the woman. Tebe's arm was already covered in blood.

"let's go." Janara nodded at Tebe and trotted away.

Tebe gave leg and made her horse trot slowly to make sure Leptis was sitting secure in the saddle before putting her horse in a gallop putting more distance between them and the danger that was creeping up to them.

Leptis let her weight sink down against Tebe, needing the support. She tried to hold on to the saddle as much as possible but was not successful. She was getting weaker and weaker and eventually she could feel herself slipping away from consciousness, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. 

Tebe could feel Leptis slipping away from the way her weight shifted. She put the reins in one of her hands and wrapped the other tightly around Leptis's waist to keep her steady. "Please hold on, we're almost there." She whispered. They raced over the path, Tebe going faster and faster since she feared they would be too late. They reached the lost city in no time. Tebe stopped her horse in front of the main entrance. She felt Leptis pulse and found it was very weak. "Janara! Go inside and get everything ready, her pulse is very weak!" Tebe yelled frantically.

Tebe, with some struggle, got Leptis off her horse. She wasn't conscious anymore. She lifted Leptis up and carried her inside, trying to go as fast as possible. She needed to make it, otherwise, Tebe would not forgive herself. Tebe had never cared as much for a stranger as she did now. There was something special about her. 

"Put her down'" Janara had cleared out the table and put down a cloth for Leptis to lay on. Once Tebe had laid her down Janara took a knife and slowly cut open the fabric of the woman's dress. She inspected the wound.

"She got hit by what I presume is a sword," Janara started off. "and by the looks of it, she lost quite some blood." Janara looked up at Tebe and saw how worried she was.

Tebe sat down on a chair and watched worriedly as Janara started cleaning up the wound. She was glad Leptis was unconscious for this part of the procedure because she would for sure need stitches. Tebe looked down at herself and saw she was covered in blood. She was exhausted but knew she would not be able to sleep so instead she got up and started helping Janara with wrapping up Leptis her wound.

"Is she going to make it?" Tebe asked softly while she looked at Leptis her face. For the first time, she could really look at her. Even though she looked exhausted, and her face was also covered in blood she looked beautiful. Tebe shook the thought off. She had been ignoring that lingering feeling all night. 

"I don't know Tebe, she lost a lot of blood. The best we can do is make sure the wound doesn't get infected and hope that she'll wake up soon." Janara looked at Tebe and saw how she was looking at the other woman.

"Isn't there something I can do to help her?" Tebe sighed and sat back down on a chair again. She hated feeling so helpless, so useless. 

"Magic wise, no. We can't play with life and death in that way, you know that Tebe." Janara sat down in the chair next to her.

"I know." Tebe sighed and hang her head back. She took a deep breath. "You should get some sleep; I can handle it from here." She looked over to Janara.

Janara got the hint. She got up and made her way to her bedroom, leaving Tebe and Leptis. 

Tebe went over to the tub of water that was standing in the kitchen. She frantically tried to get the dried-up blood off her, which wasn't as easy. She placed her hands down on the wooden counter and let her head hang. After a few minutes of standing like that she got a small bucket of water and a cloth. She went back to the wooden table where Leptis was laying and placed the bucket down softly. She wet the cloth and wrung it out before softly cleaning off the blood from Leptis's face. Tebe traced her fingers over the soft skin of Leptis's cheek. Once her face was clean Tebe went on to her hands, slowly cleaning them from every spot of blood. The feeling came back as if her mind were trying to tell her something, which she could not figure out quite yet. Tebe sat in silence, leaning her arms on the table. Sooner than she had expected sleep washed over her and she fell asleep, right there at the table.


	2. hush, now.

Tebe sighed lightly as she started to unwrap Leptis her bandages for the fourth time this week. She was slowly losing hope in her ever waking up. It had been over a week now. Leptis was still breathing but as far as moving or waking up there was no progress. Tebe carefully unwrapped the last part of the bandage. The wound from the sword was healing well, it had not gotten infected, yet. She got a wet cloth and cleaned the wound once more. Tebe felt Leptis flinch as she did that and her eyes widened. She dropped the cloth back in the tub and watched Leptis carefully. She watched as the woman started to move. 

Leptis woke up to an insane pain in her side and for a moment she did not remember what had happened. She slowly opened her eyes, having to blink a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the bright light that came into the room. 

"Careful. " Tebe said softly as she saw that Leptis wanted to sit up. Tebe could see the skin of the wound tugging and did not want to risk Leptis ripping it open. " You got hurt pretty badly. "

Leptis focused her gaze on the woman sitting beside her. She remembered her from that night, the night she thought she was going to die. "What’s your name?" Leptis could not remember if she had told her or not. Some parts of the night she remembered very clearly, and others were a haze. 

"I’m Tebe. " Tebe smiled slightly. She wrung out the cloth again. "I was just changing your bandages; this might hurt a bit.’’ Tebe softly put the cloth on the wound to clean it.

Leptis clenched her teeth on each other to suppress a scream. It was hurting a lot, but she was not going to let Tebe stop cleaning it. She watched as Tebe carefully wrapped the wound up in another bandage. "Thank you.’’ She whispered.

"Don’t worry about it.’’ Tebe cleaned off her hands and dried them with a towel. "How are you feeling?" She shot the other woman a worried look, her waking up was a big step of the healing but still it wasn’t everything. 

"It hurts, but I am sure I’ll be fine.’’ Leptis could feel the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile. She was glad to be alive, something she didn’t think was possible just a few weeks ago. 

Tebe smiled at the bravery of Leptis. "Are you hungry?’’ She figured she would be since she had not eaten anything in the normal way for weeks. She waited for the woman to answer. 

Leptis nodded eagerly. "Yes, I am." She could not even remember the last time she had eaten something even before Tebe had found her. 

"I’ll be right back." Tebe smiled at Leptis and with that, she left the room. 

Leptis let her head fall back in the pillow and sighed deeply. All she could focus on was the throbbing of her side. Minutes passed by when she heard the door open again. Leptis looked up and saw Tebe with a plate of food. Leptis tried to sit up by herself and failed miserably from the pain. 

Tebe rushed to her side. She put a hand on Leptis her back and with the other, she pulled her up slightly. Slowly but surely with a little help of Leptis, she got into a sitting position. Tebe placed a pillow behind Leptis's back as support. 

Leptis gratefully took the plate of food from Tebe and ripped the piece of bread apart. She took small bites, enjoying every bite she could take until she had enough. When she was done, she already felt exhausted again and all she wanted to do was sleep. "Could you help me lay down?" She felt stupid for asking but knew if she did it on her own, she would be in so much more pain. 

Tebe nodded. She took away the pillow from behind Leptis back and put it back normal again. She slowly helped Leptis lay down again. "Here." She muttered. She pulled the cover over Leptis so that she would not get cold.

"Thank you." Leptis did not have the right words to express how thankful she was for Tebe helping her. Without her, she would not have made it. She would have been caught by the benandanti or died from starvation out there. No one was willing to sell her any food anymore, not that she had the money to buy it either way. "Why did you save me? " Leptis muttered softly. She finally took a moment to look at Tebe. She hadn't noticed how long the older woman's hair had actually been. The look on Tebe's face was stern, yet also soft. Leptis couldn't help but find comfort in her eyes.

Tebe felt taken back by the question, she had not expected Leptis to ask her this. She did not dare to tell her the full truth, she could not tell her she felt an immediate connection to the other woman the night they met, it would scare her. Who wouldn’t be if a stranger told you they felt a connection so she decided to leave that part out. "You were in danger, you needed help. I could not just leave you there to be caught and be killed.’’ Without giving it much thought she brushed some hair out of Leptis's face. "That’s why I saved you.’’ 

What Tebe did not realize is that Leptis had felt the same connection the night they met and that’s why she decided to trust her. 

Leptis looked at the woman in surprise. She had not expected such an honest answer. “Thank you," she mumbled. She felt sleep taking over her body once again and she gladly let it take her.

When she woke up the sun was not shining anymore, and she was surrounded by the darkness of the room. She did not hear any sign of life in the halls and figured everyone was probably asleep. Just as she wanted to try and go back to sleep, she heard a knock on the door. "yes? " she questioned. 

Tebe opened the door and popped her head around the corner. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted more to eat or if you needed something else? " Her eyes still needed to adjust to the darkness, so she didn’t see Leptis yet. 

"I’m not hungry. " Leptis sighed and rolled over in the bed, trying not to lay on her wound. "I’m just going insane from laying here all the time.’’ She chuckled at herself. 

"I’m sure you’ll feel fit enough to stand up again soon, healing is a hard process." Tebe smiled at how stubborn Leptis was being, she could sense how annoyed she was with not being able to do anything. 

"Could you stay awhile?" Leptis had enjoyed having someone keeping her company earlier and to be honest, she was getting quite bored, laying there in the room on her own.

"Of course.’’ Tebe made her way into the room, she turned some candles on so they could see something. The flickering light of the candles lit up Leptis's face and she looked beautiful. Tebe sat down on the side of the chair that had been placed next to the bed. "What happened before you got here?"

Leptis's breath hitched. "I’d rather not talk about that yet, it’s, it’s too hard for me right now.’’ Leptis broke eye contact with Tebe. 

"Okay…" Tebe trailed off. She placed her hand over Leptis's hand. "I’m sorry for asking. We all have stories we’d rather not talk about." Tebe tried to comfort Leptis, not wanting to have upset her in any way.

"It’s fine,’’ Leptis could feel herself starting to blush because she could feel Tebe’s hand on her own. She hoped the candlelight would not show her face too much. She didn't want to let herself feel this way, she couldn't, not yet at least. They had only just met each other.

It did not go unnoticed to Tebe, but she decided to just leave it be. It could have meant nothing at all. Maybe Leptis just felt ashamed. Tebe and Leptis kept chatting, this time about the lighter things. Tebe noticed Leptis slowly drifting off to sleep again. When she was sure she was asleep she blew out the candles. "Goodnight, Leptis," Tebe whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love already! I really appreciate it. I will be trying to upload new chapters every Tuesday and Friday!  
> Also, I feel like this might be slightly boring but it will get more interesting I promise, I don't want to rush it.


End file.
